


all i ever wanted is here

by spinning_out



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, brad is gay and bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_out/pseuds/spinning_out
Summary: Brad and David go on a work trip to Montreal, and spend more time together than usual.chapter two is here!
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have my pinterest board full of writing prompts to thank for this
> 
> title is from I Will by Mitski

A business trip with Ian, Poppy, and David wouldn’t be Brad’s description of a fun time. It’s not that he didn’t like spending time with his colleagues, when they weren’t all bickering he actually enjoyed their company, but they had meetings scheduled with representatives from corporate all week. So, Brad figured it would be no fun.

They boarded their plane, preparing themselves for the 7 hour flight to Montreal ahead of them. Ian and Poppy were seated a few rows ahead, and Brad and David had a row to themselves. David took the window seat, Brad sat next to him. They were used to spending lots of time together, and they had shared an office for 3 years to be comfortable with each other’s company. Brad still found himself slightly jittery whenever he was close to David though. 

About 5 hours into the flight, after David finished watching a movie hat Brad paid very little attention to, David was asleep. He had been for about 2 hours now. Brad looked over at him and smiled softly. His eyes were closed, his lips parted just the tiniest bit. Brad thought he looked so peaceful, and brushed a stray hair away from his forehead. Brad pulled his hand away right as David’s eyes fluttered open. Brad folded his hands up in his lap, nervously glancing at David again. David yawned and gave Brad a sleepy smile, still not fully awake yet. Brad blushed and turned his head away quickly. 

It was impossible to ignore his feelings.

A quick backstory on Brad and David; they met 3 years ago, when Brad took the job at Mythic Quest. He was never big on the video game scene, but the pay was good, and the ideas for Raven’s Banquet sounded promising. Ian was the only person he had actually met beforehand, but was greeted with excitement from most of the other staff members. Brad walked into his new office, and was met by a blonde man with bright blue eyes. Brad fell in love almost instantly. The man walked over to Brad near the door and stuck out his hand.

“I’m David Brittlesbee,” He said excitedly. “I’m the Executive Producer.”  
“Brad Bakshi, new Head of Monetization.” Brad responded, shaking David’s hand. “I didn’t know I’d be sharing an office.”  
“Oh, yeah. Ian thought you were too important to put in the main room, but he’d rather die than share his own office. So I offered that you could stay in here with me.”  
Brad smiled. “That’s very nice of you.”  
David smiled back, returning to his own desk. 

Brad’s heart was going a mile a minute. David was really sweet, and cute. He immediately wanted to tell David all of this, but opted not to. 

That’s how it went for the next 3 years, Brad dealing with his feelings for David in silence, failing to ignore how much bigger his “crush” on David was getting. 

Even as they sat together on the plane, Brad kept his mouth shut. 

There was an announcement that came over the speakers, explaining that there would be some light turbulence in the area they were passing through. Brad gripped onto the armrests slightly tighter the bumpier the flight got. This was one of the reasons Brad didn’t like flying very much, he had quite a serious fear of turbulence. Brad took a deep breath and closed his eyes, flexing his grip against the seat. 

“Brad,” David spoke softly. “Are you okay?”  
“I just… don’t like planes.” Brad answered, shaking his head.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. It’s just a little turbulence.”  
Brad nodded, but he was having a hard time keeping calm. “I know.”  
“Breathe, Brad. I’m right here.”

Brad opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his wrist. David turned Brad’s arm over so that the palm of his hand was facing up, and linked their fingers together. David squeezed Brad’s hand once, Brad squeezing back. David ran his thumb along the side of Brad’s hand. The plane stopped shaking within 10 minutes, but Brad didn’t let go of David’s hand until they landed. He didn’t want this to be over yet, and David certainly didn’t seem to mind either. 

“Thank you.” Brad said quietly as they got off the plane.  
“No problem.” 

David smiled, and Brad had the urge to hold his hand again. If things kept going like this, Brad wasn’t sure he would survive this trip.

ー

The hotel in Montreal wasn’t very large, but still had a surprisingly comfortable feel to it. Ian checked them in at the front desk, Poppy standing right next to him. Brad sat on a bench a bit further back, listening to David read out the schedule for the week. Brad put his head against the wall behind him, not looking forward to all the boring meetings that he technically didn’t have that big of a part in anyways. 

“D-man, this is so boring.” Brad groaned.  
“Come on, it won’t be _that_ bad.” David said.  
Brad glared at him. “Maybe not for you.”

David rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled Brad’s hair. Brad poked David in the side as a response. David tried to swat at Brad again but Brad held his wrist, laughing. David claimed that wasn’t any fair as he tried to pull his wrist away from Brad’s grasp. They were interrupted by Ian walking over. Brad let go of David’s arm quickly.

“There was a tiny bit of a misunderstanding with the rooms,” Ian stated, grabbing Brad and David’s attention. “So you two have to share a room now.”  
“There were supposed to be 4 rooms.” Brad protested.  
“Like I said, it was a misunderstanding. Plus, you two already share an office so does it really matter?”  
Brad would have said yes, it mattered, but he didn’t want to get into the reason why. Brad wasn’t used to being completely one on one with David. They spent so much of their time together, but there were always at least other people around them somewhere. 

Ian was right though, any other pairing could have very easily called for disaster. Ian and Poppy would bicker far too much, and neither of them seemed very thrilled to be with each other either. In fact, Ian never really saw eye to eye with any of them. David was the only person Brad got along with well enough to room with, so he didn’t have much of a choice. Brad pushed himself off of the bench, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

“You’re joking.” Brad said the second he opened the door.  
“What-” David started, cutting himself off when he noticed what Brad was looking at.

There was only one bed. 

“Well,” David said. “That’s adding to the list of things we have to share.”  
Brad laughed dryly, his face feeling hot. “I guess it is.”

They set their bags down in the room, Brad going to sit on the end of the bed and David grabbing some clothes from his suitcase. It was nearing 11:00 PM, and both of them were getting tired. David went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Brad heard the shower water turn on, and he got up from the bed. He went over to his own suitcase, pulling out his pajamas to get changed. Brad underestimated how cold Montreal would end up being, only having a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. He shrugged, knowing it was better than nothing. He settled onto the left side of the bed, scrolling through his phone. David emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his hair still slightly wet. Brad wasn’t used to seeing David dressed so comfortably, yet he still looked perfect to Brad. David’s freckles littered his cheeks, his dark blue shirt bringing out the striking color of his eyes. 

Speaking of his eyes, they were studying Brad almost as intently as Brad had just been studying David. Both of them looked up and locked eyes at the same time. David looked away and sat down next to Brad on the bed. 

“Your hair looks really nice right now.” David said abruptly.  
Brad was surprised. “Mine? I doubt that, but thank you.”  
“No, no, I mean it.”  
“I haven’t even brushed it or anything.”  
“I know, but it looks curlier than usual tonight, and I like your curls.”

David’s face was beet red as he was saying all of this, which made Brad smile.

“You look nice right now too. Even in this shitty hotel room lighting.”  
“Thanks.” David mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
David cleared his throat and adjusted himself on the bed. He pulled back his side of the covers and laid down on his back. 

“I’m about to crash, so is it alright if I turn out the light now?” David asked, turning his head ever so slightly to look at Brad.  
“Yeah, can you put this on the nightstand?” Brad said, handing David his phone. “I’m going to sleep too.”

Their fingers brushed together quickly as David took Brad’s phone from him, sending what felt like a jolt of electricity through Brad’s arm. Nothing actually shocked him, but the subtle and fleeting touch was enough to make him flustered.

“Goodnight, Brad.” David said as he turned out the light.  
“Night, David.”

Brad stared up at the dark ceiling, his heart hammering in his chest. David was so close to him, unaware of all the thoughts running through Brad’s mind. He turned on his side, away from David, and eventually drifted to sleep.

Around 4 AM, Brad woke up to the sounds of sheets rustling. He opened his eyes, trying to collect his bearings. David was beside him, tossing and turning. Brad realized that that’s what woke him up. Brad rolled over, laying on his back again. David only seemed to grow more restless, starting to mumble words incoherently. Brad tried to ignore it, but couldn’t help feeling worried. 

David sat bolt upright a few seconds later, gasping, and grabbing Brad’s arm. Well, more like hitting Brad on the shoulder, really hard. 

“Sorry!” David exclaimed, burying his head in his shaky hands. 

Brad sat up too, inching closer to where David was panicking. He could hear David mumble “sorry” a few more times. David let out a few shuddering breaths, keeping his hands over his face as Brad placed a gentle arm around his shoulders. 

“Dave, what happened?” Brad said, speaking softly.  
“It was just a nightmare,” David breathed. “Sorry, I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. Are you?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I hit you, and it looked like it hurt. Sorry.”  
“Only a little, it’s okay.”

David nodded, casting his eyes back down again. Brad turned so he was facing David, pulling him by the arms into a tight hug. David spoke into Brad’s shoulder, but it was too muffled to tell what he said. Brad laughed and moved his arms so David could sit up. 

“Can we try and get some sleep now?” David repeated, still not making eye contact with Brad.  
“Yeah, yeah of course.”

Brad was worried that he made David uncomfortable with the hug, and kept enough of his distance when they both actually laid back down. Brad could hear David breathing, they were still coming out shakily. He wanted to reach out and hold David again, but his nerves kept him back. 

10 minutes passed, and Brad was still wide awake. There was enough light in the room to make out that David’s eyes were shut, and Brad was relieved that he was at least able to fall asleep again. David never explained the details of his nightmare to Brad, but the way he had been gasping was enough to tell him that it was bad. Brad rubbed his hand over his arm, knowing there would be a small bruise the next day, but he opted not to let David know that. He seemed scared by the fact that he hurt Brad, the amount of times he apologized for it was enough proof of that. Brad would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised at how strong David was though. He looked over at David, who was laying completely still, other than his chest moving up and down as he breathed softly. 

Brad rolled back over and almost missed the sound of a sharp sniffle coming from David. Maybe he hadn’t been sleeping after all.

“Brad?” David asked quietly. “Are you awake?”  
“I’m awake.” Brad answered, matching David’s hushed tone.  
“Can I tell you something?”  
Brad turned to the side and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. “Of course, D-Man. Anything.” 

Brad felt nervous, yet hopeful, at David’s question. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he waited patiently until David was ready to speak. 

David exhaled, crossing his hands over his stomach and looking at the ceiling. 

“I get nightmares a lot, and I’ve gotten used to holding something close to me when I wake up, just to keep me grounded.” David confessed, taking a pause in between his sentences. “Now I realize that you’re the only person here with me, and I don’t wanna hit you again. I’m scared to fall back asleep.” 

That certainly weren’t the words Brad thought he would hear, but he came up with an idea quickly. It was a risk, but he felt particularly bold.

“You can hold me if you want to.” Brad suggested.  
“What?”  
“You mentioned you like having something to hold close to you when you’re scared, and I don’t want you to think that you can’t just ask me.”  
“Brad, you don’t have to-“  
“It’s cold anyways. If you need someone to hold, you can hold me.”

Brad’s heart was pounding, no noise to fill the silence of the room. David wasn’t saying anything, and Brad immediately thought he had overstepped. He shouldn’t have been so forward, and now David thought he was weird or touch-starved or something that made everything uncomfortable. Brad was about to speak up, to change his mind, but he felt a shift of weight on the bed next to him before the words could leave his lips.

David looped his arms around Brad’s waist from behind, almost starting to pull away when Brad stiffened, but Brad just placed his own arms on top of David’s to keep him closer. Brad moved himself back so their bodies were pressed together. David’s arms were strong, wrapping around Brad’s thin frame with ease. Brad had made up the excuse about it being cold, but he couldn’t deny that he felt warmer when David held him. He let out a long breath that he hadn’t even realized he was holding, just as David rested his head against Brad’s back. 

“Your heart is beating really fast.” David observed, which probably only made his heart beat faster.  
“I- uhh, yeah. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. This is honestly helping.”  
Brad swallowed, smiling even though David couldn’t see him. “I’m glad.”

Brad could feel David’s breath against the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. David only continued to hug him closer. Brad’s shirt had lifted up slightly by his waist, and David’s hand continued to brush against the skin of his stomach. Brad closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, wanting nothing more than to stay in this position. Brad knew they’d probably end up talking about all of this in the morning, but for once he didn’t feel scared to. He knew he liked David, and it was about time David found out. 

But for now, the only thing that mattered was the quiet moment they were sharing. 

Brad could’ve sworn he felt David press a gentle kiss to his shoulder, but his exhaustion had caught up to him before he could say anything. Brad fell asleep fast, cherishing the warmth and comfort of David’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter within a few hours, so sorry if it seems a little rushed! i had the energy to write a conclusion to this story, so i hope you enjoy!

Brad figured it would be easy to talk to David when he woke up. He sat up in bed, noticing that David was gone. Brad flexed his arm, the spot on his shoulder still slightly sore. Brad looked around the hotel room, checking the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:15, just a few minutes before he would have had to get ready. 

Brad grabbed his phone and was checking his email when he heard the bathroom door open. David walked out, getting something from his suitcase. Brad looked up and was met with the sight of a shirtless David. Brad didn’t understand why his brain was going haywire. It was just David, and it’s not like he hadn’t seen him shirtless before. 

Ian had planned a beach day for the head staff last summer, and Brad reluctantly agreed to go with them. It was supposed to be some sort of team-bonding day, but Brad didn’t actually see any of them interact with each other for more than a few minutes. Brad thought more about David convincing him to go into the water, and how David splashed him when Brad pushed him in. Brad smiled but then shook his head; this wasn’t the problem at hand. 

So yeah, seeing David wasn’t that big of a deal. Although Brad _did_ remember feeling the same way he was now at the beach last year. 

“Good morning.” David said, pulling Brad from his head.   
“Good morning.” Brad said, trying to keep his eyes down.   
“I’ll be out in a few minutes, and then you can take a shower or whatever you need to do to get ready.”  
“Yeah, okay.” 

Brad continued to look at the blank screen of his phone until he could hear the bathroom door close again. Brad sighed and swung his legs out of the bed, just sitting quietly for a few minutes. He stood to gather an outfit from his suitcase before knocking softly on the bathroom door. David opened it, not having to move very far from where he was standing at the sink, brushing his teeth. 

Brad sucked in a breath at how _good_ David looked. The meetings with Montreal meant having to dress formally, so Brad didn’t have to change much about his attire. David, on the other hand, was wearing a smooth, black button down. As much as this seemed like an upgrade, it made it impossibly harder for Brad to focus on anything other than David. Brad took a place next to David at the sink, grabbing his own toothbrush. They stood shoulder to shoulder, just barely touching. David said something intelligible before he spit out his toothpaste. 

“What?” Brad asked.   
“Thank you for last night. Is your arm okay?”  
Brad rolled his shoulder. “Yeah, don’t mention it.”  
“I can’t tell if you actually mean that I can’t mention it to anyone,” David joked. “Not that I would anyways.”  
Brad smiled and rolled his eyes. He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and caught sight of David staring at him, smiling. Brad was hoping he wasn’t blushing too noticeably. He leaned towards David and knocked their shoulders together. Not very hard, but enough to make David laugh and lose his balance. He stuck his tongue out at Brad, Brad doing the same in response. He hit David on the arm with the back of his hand. 

“Now get out so I can take a shower.”  
David held up his hands in defense. “Whatever you say.”

Brad stood under the hot water and let it completely wash over him. It was a nice refresher to get him back into the swing of things. He was planning on talking to David soon, but wanted to get their meetings done for the day. Brad jumped when there was a knock on the door. 

“Hey, Brad?” David called. “Ian said he’s gonna meet us at our room in about 10 minutes.”  
“Thank you.”  
David was quiet for another moment, and Brad assumed he had left. “Could I talk to you once you’re done in there?”  
“Uh, sure?”  
Brad didn’t have a clue what David needed, but his heart felt like it was in his throat. 

Brad hurriedly got out of the shower, combing his hair and putting on his usual sweater-and-collared shirt combo. David was sitting on the end of the bed when Brad left the bathroom. He was staring at a spot on the floor, biting the corners of his nails. Brad took a seat next to him. 

“D-Man?” Brad asked quietly. “What’s going on?”  
David let out a breath. “It would probably be better to wait until _after_ this trip is done, but I don’t think I can keep quiet for much longer.”   
Brad angled himself so he was facing David, patiently waiting for David to continue. David briefly balled his fists, clearly trying to figure out what to say. 

“So just to preface this, I realized a little while ago that I’m bisexual.” David confessed. “It was starting to eat me up inside and I just really had to get it off my chest.”  
Brad nodded and smiled softly, putting a hand on David’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me. And, I’m gay, so it’s all cool.”

Brad was almost shocked at how easily that came out of his mouth. He was open about his sexuality, but still only a select few people knew. His mom and sisters, most of the office, and now, David. Brad didn’t see how being gay really mattered, so he never usually brought it up unless someone asked. He was glad that he could share this with David so comfortably, and that David was comfortable coming out to Brad. 

“You are?” David clarified, almost sounding hopeful. “That makes what I’m about to say a little easier.”  
“Take your time.”  
“Brad,” David began, looking at his hands. “I like you. In a romantic way.”  
Brad looked back at him with wide eyes, in both relief and surprise. 

_David feels the same way._ Brad thought. _Holy shit._

David shifted nervously as he sat next to Brad, looking up at him and opening his mouth to speak. He looked scared.  
“Can you say something?” David murmured.   
“I like you too.” Brad revealed. “Fuck, it feels good to finally say that.”  
“Finally?”   
“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”  
David nodded, laughing quietly. “How long have you liked me?”  
“About 3 years.”  
David’s eyes widened. “And you didn’t think to tell me?”  
“I’m telling you now. Waiting 3 years for this moment honestly makes it better.”  
David looked at Brad with a look of excitement on his face as he closed the distance between them. Their first kiss was better than Brad imagined, and much gentler too. Brad ran his hand through David’s hair, and David kept a hand cupped to Brad’s face, stroking the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone. Brad was beginning to smile too widely to keep kissing David, so he pulled away and giggled quietly to himself. 

“That,” Brad exhaled. “I’ve also been wanting to do for years.”  
David laughed and pressed a few more kisses to any spot of Brad’s face he could access. Brad leaned towards David’s lips again when there was a knock on the door. 

“Brad? David?” Ian called. “You guys ready?”  
“Coming!” David responded. 

Brad brushed a few strands of hair away from David’s face, kissing him one more quick time. He adjusted his own sweater and grabbed his shoes just as David opened the door. Brad couldn’t seem to stop smiling. 

—

The meetings were practically as boring as Brad expected, filled with men in suits droning on about improving the game, and Ian looking like he wanted to fight all of them. Even Poppy looked like she was about to snap most of the time. Brad kept zoning out and getting distracted by David. He still could barely believe that they had kissed that morning. Each time David would be up presenting, it was quite evident how much he was trying to avoid looking at Brad. When they did catch eyes, however, David would blush and stumble over his words, making Brad snicker. 

Throughout the day, Brad stayed as close to David as he could. They would sit shoulder to shoulder, holding hands under the conference room table, and kiss each time they had a moment alone. 

Nobody seemed to catch on, and if they did, Brad didn’t even care. He got to spend time with David, in a way he’d been wanting to for all the years they’ve worked together. The day went by fast, and before Brad knew it, they were allowed to head back to their hotel room. 

As he fell asleep in David’s arms that night, and the few nights after that, Brad realized that this was the best business trip he had been on.

Brad was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve mentioned it before on a few other fics of mine, but there’s a very long braddavid fic in the works, and i’m hoping to have it up within the next month or two. thank you all for the support 
> 
> comments/kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
